Il me veut morte, oui ou non?
by clarisse1234
Summary: D'accord, qu'on mette les choses au clair. Edward s'est intéressé à Bella, de un, parce qu'il voulait la bouffer. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si c'était d'autres personnes? Ce vampire serait-il capable de ne pas tuer celle qu'il aime? C'est à ce moment précis que je sentis la peur en elle . Je restai là, pétrifié par la peur, cet homme était sur le point de me tuer .
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre01

Tamisha,

J'étais nerveuse, très nerveuse. Après ce que j'avais vu, je ne pouvais pas être plus nerveuse que je l'étais en ce moment. Elle roulait à toute vitesse, ce qui me stressait encore plus.

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Bella.

-Ouais, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Elle tourna dans un petit chemin que je n'aurais jamais remarqué. On arriva devant la maison des Cullen. Comme mon frère me l'avait dit il y a longtemps, leur maison est énorme.

Bella arrêta le moteur et elle sortit de la voiture. Je la suivis. Elle entra dans la maison, mais j'hésitai.

-Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Allez vient…

Elle me tira à l'intérieur de la maison et on monta plusieurs marches avant d'arriver dans un salon. Les Cullen étaient là, mais pas tous.

-Oh Tamisha ! Dit Alice en sautillant vers moi.

J'eu un mouvement de recul, alors elle s'arrêta.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, dit-elle d'un air amusé. Je ne vais pas te manger.

-Je n'ais pas peur, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

-Tamisha, je te présente Alice, Jasper et Rosalie, dit Bella.

J'aimais bien le fait qu'elle n'éternise pas les présentations.

-Où est Carlisle ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il est dans son bureau, dit Rosalie.

-Je vais te le présenter, dit-elle en me prenant la main.

On descendit des marches et on arriva dans un bureau où ce trouvait deux hommes. L'un d'entre eux était le docteur Cullen, l'autre m'était inconnu.

-Carlisle, dit Bella en entrant dans le bureau.

Ils se tournèrent vers nous et je reculai encore plus. Cet homme était terrifiant, totalement terrifiant. Pas parce qu'il est laid, mais parce qu'il a une allure terrifiante avec ses yeux rouges qui me glaçaient le sang.

-Bonjour les filles, dit Carlisle en nous souriant.

-Bonjour, je venais vous présenter mon amie Tamisha.

Elle me regarda.

-Tamisha, je te présente Carlisle et voici Darcy, un bon ami de Carlisle.

-Enchanté. Dit ce dernier.

Je le regardai et il me fit une petite révérence de la tête. Je fis un petit bruit et je regardai Bella.

-On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit-elle en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

-À plus tard, dit Carlisle.

Bella partit et je la suivis en lui emboitant le pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Chuchota-t-elle en me regardant.

-Tu as vu ses yeux ? Chuchotais-je en montant les marches.

-Mais bien sûre que je les ais vu, dit-elle en s'arrêtant. Il est venu voir Carlisle parce que ses verres de contacts ne veulent plus s'enlever.

-Oh… Je vois, dis-je en souriant. Ça fait quand même peur à première vu.

-Il est super sympathique, ne te fie pas aux apparences.

-Je vais essayer la prochaine fois.

Cette situation m'avait traumatisé à vie. Depuis la mort de mon grand frère, Tyler, la bête qui l'avait assassiné n'avait plus fait de victime. Les policiers autorisent de plus en plus les gens à pouvoir passer par la forêt, même si tout le monde reste traumatisé. Cette nuit, j'irai dans la forêt. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais envie d'y aller, mais j'allai le faire et ne plus jamais revenir. Je voulais quitter ma vie.

Mon alarme sonna et je l'éteignis avant qu'il réveille mes parents. J'allai m'habiller et je pris mon sac avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je marchai doucement jusqu'aux marches. Je descendis les marches et je sortis de la maison. Je courus dans la forêt, sans plus me retourner.

Darcy,

Pourquoi étais-je venu ici ?

-Où vas-tu ?

Je me retournai et je saluai miss Hale.

-N'êtes-vous point avec monsieur Cullen ? Demandais-je en me redressant.

-Darcy, par pitié, arrête de me vouvoyer, me supplia-t-elle en descendant les marches.

-Miss Hale, vous qui aimez fort le romantisme, vous saurez que le vouvoiement est un élément important de la romance, dis-je en la regardant s'arrêter devant moi.

Elle me regarda attentivement.

-Où comptiez-vous partir ?

Je souris et je passai mes mains derrière mon dos.

-Eh bien, je comptais me promener durant la nuit, voulez-vous me tenir compagnie ?

-Oh non désolé je… Emmett m'attend.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en la saluant.

-Et s'il vous plait, au moins arrêtez de faire… Vos révérences.

-J'y penserai, dis-je avant de partir. À demain matin.

Tamisha,

J'entendis un bruit et je me tournai vers le bruit.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandais-je.

Quelque chose venait de bouger à ma droite. Je regardai, mais plus rien ne bougeait. Je paniquai, mais je ne bougeai pas. Si c'était la bête qui venait me tuer, eh bien qu'elle me tue.

Je fronçai les sourcils en apercevant une silhouette humaine. La personne se rapprocha de moi et je finis par distinguer des yeux rouges.

-Darcy ?

Il arrêta d'avancer et il fit la révérence.

Que faisait-il ici ? J'étais pourtant loin de la ville.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il en passant ses mains derrière son dos.

Il me vouvoie sérieusement ?

Je pensais à ce que Bella m'avait dit. Ne pas se fier aux apparences.

-Pour être honnête, je m'en vais, dis-je en mettant mes mains dans mes poches.

-Ah bon, vous n'avez pas peur que la bête vous dévore ?

-Et toi alors ?

-Pas le moindre du monde, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il y eu un silence.

-Bon, je crois que je devrais y aller.

-Bien sûre, je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps, dit-il en s'arrêtant. Je vous dis au revoir madame.

Il fit la révérence.

Madame ? Je fais si vieille que ça ?

Je tournai les talons et je commençai à marcher. J'avais à peine fait deux pas que je me tournai. Il avait disparu.

Quel étrange personnage.

Je me retournai et me figeai en voyant qu'il était à quelque pas de moi. Il m'attrapa par le collet et il me lança à plusieurs mètres. J'avais revolé sur un arbre et je tombai par terre. J'essayai de me redresser, mais j'avais trop mal.

Que ce passait-il ?

Darcy,

Je m'avançai vers elle, la regardant essayer de se redresser. Je la pris par le cou et je la levai. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Je voulais voir la peur émaner d'elle, mais rien. Elle ne faisait que me regarder.

Était-elle inconsciente ?

Je lui posai la question et elle secoua la tête. J'allai finir par la lâcher, quand je sentis l'odeur la plus alléchante que je n'avais jamais sentit de ma longue vie. C'est à ce moment précis que je sentis la peur en elle. Je posai mon autre main sur sa jambe et je la remontai jusque sous sa robe. Elle saignait. Je touchai son sang et elle commença à ce débattre. Je retirai ma main et je regardai le sang qui coulait sur ma main. Son sang était si précieux, si délicieux. Je sentis une autre odeur qui me déplut beaucoup, les Cullen arrivaient. Alice avait dû voir que je comptais tuer leur amie. Je lâchai cette dernière qui tomba à terre.

-Nous nous reverrons très chère, dis-je en me redressant. Ne vous croyez pas aussi bien tirer d'affaire.

Je la saluai et je partis à toute vitesse.

Tamisha,

Je restai là, pétrifié par la peur. Je me sentais si impuissante, totalement dépourvu de solution.

Cet homme était sur le point de me tuer. Était-ce donc lui, la bête que la police recherchait ? Celle qui avait tué mon frère ?

-Tamisha.

Je levai la tête et je sursautai en voyant les Cullen. Je reculai.

-N'ais pas peur, dit Esme. On va te ramener chez toi.

Carlisle dit quelque chose à Emmett et Jasper qui partirent dans la même direction que Darcy était partit. Rosalie et Alice, elles, se tenaient plus à l'écart et je paniquai en voyant leurs yeux noirs.

-On ne va pas te faire de mal, me rassura Carlisle en s'accroupissant près de moi.

Il me tendait la main et je la prise, mais je la lâchai aussitôt en sentant sa main glaciale. Elle l'était autant que celle de mon agresseur.

-Tamisha, dit Esme. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. Nous allons te ramener chez toi.

Je secouai la tête. Non, je voulais partir et ne plus jamais revenir.

-Tu ne veux pas aller chez toi ? Demanda Carlisle en plissant les yeux.

-Non, je ne suis pas supposer revenir, dis-je en essayant de me redresser. N'importe où sauf chez moi.

Ils regardèrent un moment.

-Tu peux venir chez nous alors, dit Esme.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne le voulais pas le croiser à nouveau.

-Ceci n'est qu'un mal entendu, Darcy ne te fera plus de mal, dit Carlisle. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement.

Ils me regardèrent attentivement. Je regardai Rosalie et Alice qui regardaient dans les alentours. Je finis par accepter, mais je n'étais pas plus rassurer qu'il y a deux minutes. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et ils coururent. J'avais l'impression qu'ils courraient à cent kilomètre à l'heure. On arriva en cinq minutes chez les Cullen et je vis Bella, Edward et une jeune fille inconnue.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Bella en s'avançant.

-Darcy a voulu la tuer, dit Carlisle.

Bella me regarda d'un air horrifié et elle recula.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Aller aider Emmett et Jasper à le retrouver, je viendrai vous rejoindre plus tard. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils ne réussissent pas à l'attraper.

Ils acquiescèrent et ils partirent en quelque seconde. Wow, tout ceci me donnait un mal de tête fou. J'étais épuisé, mes menstruations me donnaient un mal de ventre atroce.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre02

Darcy,

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Edward, Bella et Renesme était venu en renfort. Je sentais que la nuit allait être longue.

-On veut simplement parler, dit Edward qui me rattrapait.

Celui-là allait me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, mais je tirai la personne et je la propulsai derrière moi.

Je continuai de courir quand je vis le visage de Tamisha apparaitre. Quand je sortis de mes pensées, c'était trop tardé je percutai un arbre et je tombai à terre. J'allai me relever, mais des mains m'attrapèrent de partout. J'entendis Emmett rire, ce qui m'enragea. Elle m'avait déconcentré.

-Je sais, dit Edward en me relevant. Les femmes ont souvent ce genre d'effet sur nous.

J'allais le frapper, mais Bella attrapa mon bras.

Tamisha,

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis que Bella était dans la chambre.

-Bon matin, dit-elle en me souriant.

J'aurais voulu que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar, mais bien sûre, je n'ais aucune chance.

-Je sais que ce qui s'est passé hier doit te paraitre très étrange, dit-elle en se levant, mais je vais tout t'expliquer, après que tu ais mangé.

Je me redressai et je sentis une douleur aux côtes. Je regardai ces dernières et je vis que j'avais des bandages et que j'étais en sous-vêtements.

-Explique-moi, maintenant, dis-je en la regardant. Pourquoi il a voulu me tuer ?

-Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, mais promet-moi que tu vas le dire à personne, parce qu'on serait obligé de te tuer si tu le dis.

J'écarquillai les yeux, mais j'hochai la tête.

-Nous somme des vampires, c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu te tuer, c'était en fait pour boire ton sang.

-Oh mon dieu ! Criais-je en me réfugiant sous les draps.

-N'ais pas peur, on boit seulement du sang animal, dit-elle. C'est pour ça qu'on a les yeux dorés. Ceux qui boivent du sang humain ont les yeux rouges.

Je sortis de sous les draps et je la regardai quelques instants.

-C'est pour ça qu'on court super vite et qu'on est plus fort que la moyenne de normalité, dit-elle en ayant un petit rire.

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle me disait. Je me levai et je courus pour vomir dans la salle de bain. Tout mon corps tremblait et se contractait. Je sentis Bella soulever mes cheveux. Je tirai la chasse d'eau et j'allai me rincer la bouche. Je me redressai et je me regardai dans le miroir. Je sursautai en voyant Darcy derrière moi. Je fis volte face et je vis Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant d'un air étonné.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Je…Je croyais avoir vu Darcy, mais…

Je sentis la Terre tourner un peu trop vite sous moi. Tout s'arrêta aussi sec que cela avait commencé et je tombai à terre.

-Je crois qu'il s'amuse à jouer dans ta tête, dit-elle en me relevant. Vient, habille-toi et tu iras manger.

Darcy,

Je restai là, à feuilleté les livres de Carlisle.

-Écoute Darcy, dit ce dernier en fermant son livre. Tamisha est une amie et nous ne somme pas très en accord avec le fait que tu veuilles la tuer.

-Oui, je l'avais en effet remarqué, dis-je en sans tout de même le regarder.

Un son me déconcentra de ce que Carlisle me disait. Une voix rayonnante et douce. Une voix totalement érotique. Son odeur vint bientôt emplir mes poumons. Je fixai le livre que j'avais dans les mains, pour ne pas la regarder passé.

-Darcy.

Malgré que ce fut Carlisle qui m'avait parlé, mon regard alla vers les marches. Elle était là, à descendre les marches. Elle s'arrêta en m'apercevant. Nous nous regardâmes durant dix secondes. C'était les pires dix secondes de torture de ma vie. La voix de Carlisle me surpris à un tel point que j'en sursautai. Je le sentis me regarder d'un air étonné, mais je fis comme si de rien était et je baissai les yeux sur le livre.

-Darcy me disait justement qu'il voulait s'excuser pour hier.

Je levai la tête vers Carlisle et je vis qu'il me souriait.

Je vais le tuer.

-Oui, je m'excuse, marmonnais-je en remettant mon nez dans le livre.

-Plus fort Darcy, dit Bella. Je n'ais absolument rien entendu.

Je la fusillai du regard et je vis au même moment qu'elle ne me regardait pas. Ceci me frustra. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Je me levai et comme je le voulais, elle me regarda et elle recula un peu.

-Je suis navré, madame, d'avoir voulu mettre fin à votre vie, dis-je en les saluant.

Je partis, incapable de rester près d'elle plus longtemps.

Tamisha,

Il sortit du bureau et il partit.

-Excuse-le, d'habitude il est plus sympathique, dit Carlisle en me regardant d'un air désolé.

Je ne dis rien, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il veut me tuer, mais il attend seulement le bon moment. J'étais déjà livrer à la mort.

-Comment vont tes blessures ? Demanda-t-il en rangeant le livre que Darcy avait laissé sur le bureau.

-Ça fait mal, dis-je en grimaçant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira mieux dans quelque jour.

Quelque jour pour que j'aille mieux. Maintenant, je comprenais le les animaux blessés que je voyais dans les documentaires que je regardais. Je me sentais comme une gazelle blesser dans la savane, à l'affut du lion, qui reste cacher dans l'herbe attendant le bon moment pour l'attraper.

Oui, je me sentais prise au piège.

-Vient, dit Bella en frôlant mon bras pour attirer mon attention. On va manger.

-Bonne appétit, dit Carlisle.

Je me retournai vers ce dernier qui était déjà retourner dans ses livres. On continua à descendre les marches et on arriva dans la cuisine où Esme faisait à manger. Je m'assise à la table et je mangeai ce qu'on me donnait. Pas plus, pas moins. Mon appétit n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait. J'étais aux aguets, sans même m'en rendre compte. La voix d'Alice me fit sursauter.

-Bonjour tous le monde, chantonna-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Comment ça va ?

Je n'avais jamais vu une question aussi mal placé dans une situation.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette vide et j'entendis Darcy.

-Ne vous croyez pas aussi bien tirer d'affaire.

Je me retournai et je vis qu'il n'était pas là.

-Tamisha ?

Je les regardai et je vis qu'elles me regardaient d'un air inquiet.

-Vous, les vampires, vous êtes capable de jouer dans la tête des gens ?

-Non, pas tous, ceux qui ont se don, comme Darcy, en sont capable, dit Esme. Bella peut former un bouclier autour d'elle et Alice, elle, peut voir l'avenir.

-Donc, vous avez des dons tous différents ?

-Oui, dit Bella en me regardant.

Je sentis une main toucher ma jambe et glisser jusque sous ma jupe. Je criai en me levant. Je voulais arracher ses mains de sur moi.

-Tamisha !

Ses mains se retirèrent et je regardai Bella. Elles s'étaient figé et me regardaient d'un air effrayé.

-C'est Darcy qui te fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas ça l'important, dis-je, presque en criant. Tu aurais un pantalon à me passer ?

-Ils sont chez moi, mais on peut en prendre un à Rosalie, dit-elle en se levant.

-Tu crois que ça va la déranger ?

-Non, dit-elle en me faisant signe de la suivre.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la chambre de Rosalie et elle me dit de l'attendre ici, chose dont je n'avais pas très envie, mais j'acceptai tout de même. Je m'assise sur le lit et je sursautai en entendant la porte se fermer. Je regardai cette dernière qui n'était pas le moins du monde fermé. Je me levai et je m'approchai de la fenêtre. Je regardai dehors et j'aperçus Darcy qui faisait les cent pas, l'air confus. Quand je vis qu'il m'avait remarqué, je reculai jusqu'au mur du fond pour ne plus qu'il me voit.

Darcy,

Je me sentis soudainement observé. Je regardai autour de moi et j'aperçus ses yeux bruns noisette qui m'espionnaient. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je l'avais vu, ce qui lui prise environ deux minutes, elle s'en alla.

Cette femme allait me rendre fou, son odeur me hante nuit et jour et mon corps ne voulait cesser de trembler.

-Darcy !

-Miss Swan, dis-je en la saluant.

-Peux-tu me dire c'est quoi ton problème ?! S'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à moi.

Je passai mes mains derrière mon dos.

-C'est cette femme, dis-je en désignant la fenêtre d'où elle se trouvait. Que fait-elle ici au juste ? Dites-lui de prendre congé si elle ne veut pas rester dans les mêmes environ que les miens.

-Il en est hors de question, arrête de jouer dans sa tête, sinon elle va devenir folle, me supplia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse pour que tu la laisse tranquille ?... à part qu'elle retourne chez elle.

Je réfléchis quelques instants et je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Rosalie où je vis qu'elle nous regardait.

-Qu'elle change ses yeux, dis-je sans la lâcher du regard. Son corps aussi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Miss Swan qui grimaçait.

-Vous êtes dégoûtant, dit-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

-Je suis un homme.

Et c'est une femme, la femme la plus attirante que je n'avais jamais désiré.

Tamisha,

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien aller ? Me demanda-t-elle en regardant ouvrir la portière.

-Oui, après tout, je pense que je serai plus éloigné de Darcy chez moi. Merci de m'avoir emmené.

-Appel-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Je pris mon sac avant de fermer la portière. Je me tournai vers ma maison et je vis que la voiture de mes parents n'était pas là. Je passai derrière et je passai par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je cachai mon sac sous mon lit et je pus enfin me coucher sans avoir peur de me faire attaquer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre03

Darcy,

-Miss Swan, dis-je en croisant cette dernière.

Elle s'arrêta et je la saluai.

-Puis-je vous poser une question assez indiscrète ? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle plissa les yeux.

-Oui, hésita-t-elle.

-Quand une femme à ses menstruations, cela dure environ 7 jours n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Juste comme ça, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Merci beaucoup.

Je la saluai et je retournai dehors.

Neuf jours était passé. Neuf jours, cela devait être assez, non ? Je lui avais même laissé deux jours de répit.

Tamisha,

Malgré la conviction d'être protégé de Darcy, depuis que je suis revenu, chaque nuit, j'ai l'impression d'être observé. Soi c'est réellement Darcy soi je suis totalement paranoïaque.

Ce soir, mes parents étaient sortit au restaurant. Laissez-moi vous dire que j'étais paniqué durant toute la soirée, je n'ais pas pu fermer l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. J'ai finalement pu dormir… jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit.

J'avais à peine ouvert les yeux que quelqu'un posa sa main sur ma bouche. Je ne voyais rien dans la noirceur totale. Je voulu crier, mais sa peau froide me fit savoir que c'était lui. Je le sentis se pencher vers moi, trop près de mon cou.

-Pas un bruit, chuchota-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas réveiller tes parents.

J'hochai la tête et il retira doucement sa main de sur mon bouche. Je le sentis se redresser et je tendis la main pour ouvrir ma lampe. Je pesai sur le bouton, mais elle ne s'alluma pas.

-Je me suis assurer de débrancher tes lampes, dit-il. Je peux te voir dans le noir tu sais.

Mon corps tremblait de partout, je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant. J'espère qu'Alice à vu qu'il venait me voir. Il faut gagner du temps Tamisha… gagne du temps.

-J'ai décidé d'être végétarien depuis que vous avez prit congé.

Je ne comprenais pas où il était, sa voix venait de partout.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demandais-je en retirant les draps de sur moi.

-Vous le comprendrez bien assez rapidement.

Je descendis du lit et je tendis mes mains devant moi pour ne pas foncer dans quoi que ce soit. J'essayai de me diriger vers la porte quand je me sentis tourner. Totalement déboussoler, je n'arrivais même pas à retrouver mon lit. Je sentis le froid me frôler, alors je bougeai mes mains dans tout les sens pour l'attraper, mais je ne touchai absolument rien.

-Vous me voyez réellement dans le noir ?

-Effectivement.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais en ce moment ? Demandais-je en me penchant.

J'attrapai le bas de ma jupe et je la remontai doucement, laissant paraitre mes jambes à la noirceur.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Tamisha ? Tu veux te faire violer à la place ou quoi ?_

-Vous avez de magnifiques jambes, je rêverais de les toucher encore une fois.

Je me redressai et je laissai tomber ma jupe par terre. Sa main venait de frôler mon dos. Je fis volte-face et j'attrapai sa main. Je me rendis rapidement compte que ce n'était pas sa main, c'était une poutre de mon lit baldaquin. Je me mis sur le lit et je m'assise. Je m'appuyai sur mes mains et je le senti se mettre sur moi. Je fermai les yeux.

La mort se trouvait face à moi, je n'avais plus aucune chance, si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce serait plus tard. Quand les Cullen arriveront, ils me retrouveront sur mon lit, le cou en sang.

Mes bras lâchèrent et me laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Je le sentis se pencher sur moi et je savais exactement où ses lèvres étaient: Elles étaient à quelque millimètre de mon cou. Il allait me mordre et se régaler de mon sang.

Ses lèvres glacées se posèrent sur mon cou et mes larmes coulèrent de mes yeux à mes oreilles.

Je me figeai en sentant ses lèvres se presser sur mon cou.

Un baiser ? C'était un baiser ?

-Je ne suis pas venu vous tuer, chuchota-t-il en se redressant.

Il se retira de sur moi et je compris finalement.

-Tu dois me trouver stupide, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es végétarien, tu arrêtes de boire du sang humain.

-Exactement.

Sa voix était plus précise, elle venait de ma droite. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Au même moment, il ouvrit les rideaux et je pus voir ce qui m'entourait. Je pus enfin le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici alors ?

-C'est une excellente question, dit-il en passant ses mains derrière son dos.

Il regarda par la fenêtre.

Je commençai à comprendre peu à peu pourquoi il était venu, mais je n'arrivais pas à être convaincu.

Il se retourna vers moi et il ferma les rideaux.

Je restai sur le lit, je ne désirais plus avoir aucune lumière maintenant. Je le sentis monté sur le lit. Il se mit par-dessus moi et il m'embrassa le cou. J'écartai lentement les jambes et ses mains remontèrent ma jupe. Il caressa mes jambes et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque. J'agrippai ses cheveux et il colla son corps froid au mien. Je me frottai à lui et il fit de même. Il arrêta ses caresses pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient si douce, elles évoquaient en moi un désir encore plus grand qu'il l'était déjà. Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus intense. Ses mains se promenaient sur mon corps, à la recherche de plaisir à me donner, ce qu'il trouva sans difficulté : le seul fait de sentir ses mains sur moi me faisait plaisir. Je le lâchai en voyant qu'il voulait se redresser. Je détachai sa chemise et je touchai son torse.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous désire, dit-il en me prenant les mains.

Je me mise à genou, face à lui et je lui retirai sa chemise. Ses bras musclés m'entourèrent et je fermai les yeux. Que ce passait-il ?

J'ouvris les yeux et je fus étonné de voir que Darcy avait disparue. Oh non. Je vois toujours ce genre de scène dans les films. Le mec s'en va durant la nuit parce qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

_Mais non, vous n'avez même pas couché ensemble._

Bella,

La chicane avait éclaté.

-Je crois que j'ai manqué un sacré bout de l'histoire, dit Emmett en se grattant derrière la tête. Tu comprends quelque chose toi ?

-Je crois qu'ils ont couchés ensemble, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

-Ils n'ont pas couché ensemble, dit Edward.

Je regardai ce dernier qui venait de sortir.

-Elle l'a arrêté à cause qu'elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses parents.

-Une chance que les mecs ne lui font pas éteindre le cerveau, dit Emmett en s'assoyant.

Je m'assis à côté d'Emmett et je regardai Edward.

-Tu le savais, pas vrai ?

Il se tourna vers moi et il sourit.

-Ouais, mais Darcy m'a menacer de te tuer si je le disais à quelqu'un.

-Est-ce qu'elle l'aime ?

-Oui, je crois que oui. Ses pensées sont très confuses.

-Et lui ?

-Oui, sans aucun doute.

-Attendez un peu, dit Emmett en se levant. Ils ont arrêté de crier.

Je me levai et je les regardai. Elle était plaquée contre l'arbre et ils s'embrassaient.

-Allez faire ça ailleurs ! Cria Emmett en grimaçant. Les chambres sont justement créées pour ça.


End file.
